Ikuto's Moving Castle
by xAngelicNightmare
Summary: Based off of Howl's Moving Castle. Amuto! R
1. Ch 1: A Stranger Stole My Heart

**Rayn: Okay guys, some random person voted for "Ikuto's Moving Castle" so here I am writing it! **

**This is based off of Howl's Moving Castle!! And here is who everyone's going to be, Trannie, please-**

**Trannie: Okey dokes! Ahem…**

**Howl: Ikuto**

**Sophie: Amu**

**Lettie: Utau**

**Sophie's Mother: Midori**

**Turnip Head: Kairi**

**Calcifer: Kukai**

**Markl: Yaya**

**Witch of the Waste: Lulu, lmao**

**Ikuto: So, let me get this straight…I'm going to be a wizard that Amu falls in love with?**

**Trannie: Yup!**

**Rayn: Were you not paying attention?**

**Ikuto: Not to you. **

**Rayn: *face palm***

**Ikuto: Answer my question!**

**Rayn: Yes……..**

**Ikuto Sweet, speaking of Amu, where is my little Ichigo?**

**Rayn: Who the hell was talking about Amu!?! **

**Ikuto: I was thinking about her, and our beautiful children!**

**Rayn: O.O**

**Trannie: Um, I don't think she's in the state to say anything now…..Maybe it's because of what **

**happened in chapter 5 of "If That's What It Takes"….**

**Ikuto: What happened? Let me check *reads over chapter* Oh, *starts laughing* that was funny, my **

**child.**

**Rayn: O.O**

**Trannie: I don't think you helped her much…..**

**Ikuto: She doesn't matter anyways, after all she's only the author..**

**Trannie: Um, that's who writes about you and Amu.**

**Ikuto:….Crap, I screwed up, didn't I?**

**Trannie: *nods happily***

**Ikuto: You help the shrimp, and I find Amu. Now, where is she?**

**Trannie: Well, I hate to break it to you, but Amu's with Tadase!**

**Ikuto: No *bleep* kidding? That *bleep*. When I find him, I'm gonna *bleep* *bleep* his *bleep***

**Trannie: Um, you go do that…..**

**Ikuto: Watashi no kokoro, anrokhu! Chara Nari: Black Lynx! Now let's see how that SOB in a frilly **

**dress stands up against me, the greatest cosplaying wizard of all time!**

**Trannie: Someone got into character a bit to quickly.**

**Ikuto: Amu, my love, I shall rescue you! *jumps out window to where Amu and Tadase are***

**Rayn: *back to normal*This is gonna be a hell of a fight, you guys read, and I'll videotape this and **

**put is on Youtube! *runs out the door to watch the fight***

**Trannie: Wait for me! Oh, crap, I forgot, Rayn doesn't own "Howl's Moving Castle" or Shugo **

**Chara! *grabs camera and runs after Rayn***

* * *

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

~Normal POV~

"Oh my!" "Look! It's Ikuto's Moving Castle!" "It's so close!" "I heard Ikuto is a handsome wizard who will steal a girl's heart." "Would he steal my heart?" "No silly! He only steals the hearts of pretty girls!"

Laughter rang in the room across from me. Amu sighed. The women in the other room walked away, they were going the grand festival. 'Finally, they left.' Amu thought. Amu hated talking to the women in the

hat shop, they always told her how she could make her hair as pretty as her face. 'I'm not pretty.' That's what she had always told herself. 'I'm plain, and ugly.' She put down the hat she had just finished, put

on her own hat, and walked out the hat shop.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

I walked down the narrow alleys of town to avoid the mass crowds dancing and celebrating. I hated to talk to people, they always tell me. I hate it, I know I'm not pretty. "Hey there little mouse" a

deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see two uniformed soldiers. "She's a cute one too" the other one said. "If you may excuse me, I must be on my way." Amu insisted. "Why don't you stay and

play a little. What do you say beautiful?" "Yes, we insist." "Now, wa-" "She's with me." another deep voice said, firmly but with gentleness at the same time. Amu felt an arm going around her shoulders. She

looked up to see a man with black hair, wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a black and blue coat around his shoulders.. Amu looked at him with awe. 'He's so handsome.' she thought. "Well, we must be on

are way, mustn't we darling?" I looked around to see who he was calling darling. But the handsome stranger was looking at her. "Uh, yes we should get going." "Well, see you men later." And with that, I and

the handsome stranger walked on. He took his arm off her shoulders, and offered his arm. She took it, and they walked on. "Act naturally, I have people following me" "Alright. Oh, thank you!" "For what?", the

stranger asked looking amused. "F-for saving me!" Amu felt herself blushing. "You really are a cute one." "…." The stranger smirked. All of a sudden some black gooey blobs came out of nowhere. Amu stopped

short, and stood, frozen with fear. "Keep going. Act naturally." insisted the stranger. We kept walking. 'Why…why do I trust him so much. I don't even know him!' We suddenly flew up in the air. I yelped in

surprise. "Walk like normal" he said. "Huh?" "Walk like you would normally walked." "Oh." I put my legs down and began walking. "Wow! This is fun!" I said in surprise. The stranger smiled warmly. "You're a

natural!" He beamed with pleasure. "Thank you." I looked away blushing. This was the first time I did this with a guy. 'What is this feeling?' "Here we are." I looked up, and saw that we were landing on the

balcony of my sister, Utau's, sweet shop, Harmony Sweets. "And off you go." the stranger kissed my cheek lightly and flew off into the crowd. I blushed, and a tingling sensation went off on my cheek. My hand

went up, and brushed where the handsome stranger had kissed me. Then I realized what had happened. The handsome stranger had stolen my heart.

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**

* * *

**

**Rayn: That was the best fight ever. This is so going on Youtube.**

**Trannie: Hell yeah!**

**Ikuto: I kicked some royal butt. **

**Rayn: For once in my life, I actually admire you Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: Of course you do! I'm your father! And as a reward, here's a Jolly Rancher!**

**Rayn: *eats candy***

**Amu: Not you too Rayn!**

**Rayn: Well, mommy-**

**Amu: NO!!!! First you beat up Tadase, and now….. *sobs***

**Ikuto: It'll be alright…*hugs Amu***

**Amu: *hugs back***

**Rayn: Awww, my mom my and daddy are having a moment!**

**Trannie: What was in that candy Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Colombian Kush**

**Trannie & Amu: That's flipping cocaine!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh………..**

**Rayn: Daddy, can we go and get a kitten?**

**Ikuto: It has it's advantages. Of course sweetie.**

**Rayn: Yeah! Come on mommy! Daddy said we can get a kitten!!**

**Amu: Ray-uh, honey…**

**Rayn: Yes mommy!!**

**Ikuto: Don't crush the little girl's heart Amu! **

**Amu: I hate my life!**

**Ikuto: I love this!**

**Rayn: Let's go!!!**

**Ikuto & Amu: *walk out with Rayn***

**Trannie: They're all lunatics. Well, R&R people! Rayn won't update 'till she gets at least 5 reviews!! **

**Actually, not until the drug wears off. I better go after them. *follows Rayn, Ikuto, and Amu* **

****From Meet Nadeshiko, I do not own!!**


	2. Ch 2: Reality Sucks

**Rayn: Thanks to Foxgrl18 for the review!!! I've decided to cut down on my opening chats, and keep my rants for later! This chapter is going to be a bit short, but important, it's where the plot starts. **

**Disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: The short anime freak owns nothing.**

**Rayn: ._.**

**

* * *

**

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**~Amu's POV~**

I sat in the sweet shop, thinking of the mysterious man, and waiting for Utau to get free so we could talk. Utau was always popular with the men. They would always crowd around the counter with calls of

"Utau, look this way!" "Hey, Utau, wanna go out later?" She'd always politely turn them down, and smile, always doing her job.

Finally she got a minute for me, and she dragged my by my arm to the back. "So, who was that man?" I blushed, and tried to act like I didn't know who she was talking about, "What man?" Utau gave me a

skeptical look. "You can't fool me, Amu. The man you flew into the balcony with. Everyone saw." "H-he saved me. From the other men." "He was a wizard Amu! He could have been Ikuto! He could have stolen

your heart!" I sighed, remembering what the ladies had said in the hat shop before, "Ikuto only steals the hearts of pretty girls." Utau sighed in frustration. "Why don't you understand Amu?" "Understand what

Utau?" "That you're pretty! You have a future! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in that little hat shop Amu?" Did I want to spend the rest of my life in the hat shop? It was daddy's pride, and being

the oldest I can't leave it. Being the social procrastinator I am I replied, "I have to go close the shop. See you later Utau." I put on my hat again, got up and started towards the exit. "Amu! Be who YOU want to

be!" Utau called. I didn't look back.

The sky turned a dark purple as the sun descended back into the sky, and night fell as I entered the hat shop. No one was there at the hat shop, so I closed it. I tried to put a few hats on, maybe I could look a

bit pretty if I put the right hat on.

Then, as I was trying a beige hat with a pink ribbon on, a woman stepped in. She had greenish-blondish hair that curled at her shoulders. "Hmmm, a very tacky shop indeed." This got me a bit ticked off. She had

just barged in, wait… how had she done that, I thought I locked the door. "I'm sorry madam. The shop is closed" I said firmly. She smirked, having detected the insecurity in my voice. "And what a tacky girl. A

tacky hat shop for a tacky girl." She continued to hold the sinister smirk on her face. 'That's it.' I took a few long strides towards the lady, opened the door, and pointed straight outside. "Go. Now." The smirk

dropped and she spoke in a dark voice, "You won't be able to get his heart that easily." "Who-" "Ikuto's heart is mine!" A dark purple aura surrounded her, and she mumbled some thing and then pointed at me.

"Let's see you get out of this one." The aura disappeared, and she began out the door. "Even Howl won't be able to break this spell." "Wh-what do you mean!" I yelled at her. She simply smiled and said, "Send

my regards to Ikuto." 'What can she mean?' I silently asked myself. I paced around the room for a few minutes, but abruptly stopped. I walked towards the mirror and stared at myself in horror. I had midnight

blue cat ears and a tail of the same color. "N-no. This can't be happening!" I cried. I felt my cheeks, and then the ears. I stared wide-eyed at my reflection. This was as real as it gets.

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

* * *

**Rayn: Meh. I got a 92 on my French test. Feel proud of me!**

**Ikuto: I sure do. Now, do the honors!**

**Rayn: I don't take orders from you!**

**Ikuto: Kingdom Hearts II?**

**Rayn: Yup, Sora and Maleficent.**

**Ikuto: I knew it. Hope you enjoyed it, even though there was no Amuto.**

Rayn: Thanks! Reviews are nice.........


	3. Ch 3: Into the Castle!

**Rayn: So sorry for the extremely late update, but I have school and all. So yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or Shugo Chara!**

**XxAmuto4EverxX**

**~Amu's POV~**

'A tail…and cat ears….Just plain fantastic. I had to go and get cursed when I was ugly enough

already. How will I be able to face the people? Oh no…I won't be able to.' I worried as I stared into the

mirror, only to receive the horrible reflection of an animal. A tear slipped onto my cheek as I ran up to my

room and locked the door. More tears came gushing out as I cried myself to sleep.

**IT'S MORNING~**

"Amu! Amu? Open the door sweetheart. It's your mama!" I woke up with a start. "Uh. Mama!

Don't mew come in!" I gasped and put my lips to my mouth. The same lips that just let a 'mew' come out.

"What was that Amu?" "Uh, I have a cold" I replied. "Alright then, I'm going to see Tsugumu then! I'll see

you later." I heard Mama's steps down the stairs and let out my breath. 'I'm going to have to get out of here.

Pronto." I thought worriedly. I packed a small amount of food, some cheese and bread, packed my bag, and

headed off into town. As I rushed through the streets I kept my head covered so no one could see my…my

ears.

I came to the mountains and began climbing. It was surprisingly easy, I guess because I'm now a

cat. I got close to the top where it got steep so it got harder to climb. I saw a bush nearby, and what looked

like a long stick sticking out of it. I tried to pull the stick out to see if it made a good cane. After much

hardship I finally got it out. Guess what? It wasn't a stick. It was a person. I think. The 'person' shook my

hand and bowed. The person was taller than me, with dark green hair and glasses. And it was wearing a

black suit and an emerald green tie. I was totally dumbfounded. It didn't speak it just took my hand and

pulled me towards the top of the mountain. Oh I went, what other choice did I have?

Finally after a long walk, or rather hike, we reached the top. There was a clearing with a lot of

sand. In the sand, the 'person' as I should call it, began to write something. "K-a-i-r-i" I sounded out as the

person wrote it in the sand. "Is that your name?" I asked. No response. "Well," I said nervously, "I'll take

that as a yes."

Suddenly, it began to rain. I was getting soaked, and quickly too for that matter, and I wasn't liking

it. Probably one of the perks of being turned into a cat. I frantically looked around for possible shelter.

Nothing. Kairi gave me the signal to wait. And then he walked off. "Wait for what?" I called. I began to

look around for a tree or something to hide under. Again, nothing. A few minutes later Kairi came back. He

took my hand and led me to who knows where? We kept walking in the rain, until I was completely soaked.

I could only hear the rain pouring onto the ground. That and…gears turning? Wait, what? I looked up to see

that Kairi wasn't leading me nowhere. He was leading to shelter. To Ikuto's Moving Castle.

We kept chasing it, and it kept moving. Finally we caught up and Kairi helped me up to a porch like thing with a

door. I stepped onto it and turned to help Kairi. Instead of grasping my hand for support, he let go. "Kairi!"

I called into the darkness that was readily swallowing him. He simply waved goodbye and walked off.

Sighing, I opening the door and walked in. It was almost pitch dark, but I made my way to the only

burning candle and held it. When I turned, I was face to face with two complete strangers. "Uh oh…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Rayn: This is totally rushed, but whatever it's still alright. Bet you guys can't guess who those 2 **

**people are! Lol, maybe you can. Again, sorry for the late update, but I have bigger priorities.**

**Ikuto: Like watching Korean dramas?**

**Rayn: I'm exploring my culture! **

**Ikuto: Sure…**

**Rayn: So now, I, Baka-Sama command thee to do thy honors!**

**Ikuto: Shakespeare's gotten to you. *sigh* Please R&R. This little Asian ain't updating 'till she got at **

**least 4 reviews for this chapter!**

**Rayn: Thanks for reading~**


End file.
